dead_or_alivefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dead or Alive 5
Dead or Alive 5 (デッド・オア・アライブ・ファイブ, Deddo oa Araibu Faibu), znane też jako DOA5, jest piątą częścią głównej serii bijatyk Dead or Alive. Jest tym samym pierwszą ważniejszą grą wydaną od siedmiu lat (Dead or Alive 4 miało swoją premierę w roku 2005). W całej serii jest dwunastym tytułem. Dead or Alive 5 zostało wyprodukowane i wydane przez Team Ninja na PlayStation 3 oraz Xbox 360. Ze względu na nową współpracę pomiędzy Tecmo Koei a Sega Corporation, Sega promuje grę w Europie, a Tecmo Koei - w innych regionach świata. 14 września 2011 roku potwierdzono, że premiera Dead or Alive 5 została wyznaczona na wrzesień 2012 roku. W późniejszym czasie data uległa zmianie. Grę wydano po raz pierwszy w Ameryce Północnej 25 września 2012, a później - w Japonii 27 września i Europie 28 września. 1 grudnia 2012 roku potwierdzono wydanie Dead or Alive 5+ na platformy PlayStation Vita w marcu 2013. Nowa wersja gry miała zawierać, m.in. dotykowy ekran gry oraz punkt widzenia pierwszej osoby. Istnieje możliwość wydania gry na nadchodzące konsole Nintento, jednak nic nie zostało jeszcze potwierdzone. Nowa wersja gry, Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, została wydana na PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360 we wrześniu 2013 roku. Zawierała ona, m.in. zmiany wprowadzone już w DOA5+ oraz nowe/powracające postacie. Fabuła Postacie Powracające *Kasumi - Członkini legendarnego klanu Mugen Tenshin, która podczas wydarzeń z pierwszego turnieju stała się uciekinierką. Obecnie walczy o swoje życie, z brakiem możliwości powrotu do rodzinnej wioski. Skupia się na zniszczeniu swojego klona, Alpha-152. *Ryu Hayabusa - Legendarny shinobi oraz dziedzic klanu Hayabusa. Jako wieloletni przyjaciel Hayate, wspomaga go i Ayane w poszukiwaniach Kasumi. *Brad Wong - Obecnie jest wyznaczonym z przymusu towarzyszem Eliota. Powody, dla którego podąża za chłopcem, nie są nam do końca znane. *Eliot - Młody uczeń Gen Fu. Świadom braku swych umiejętności wojownika, wyrusza w podróż mającą pomóc mu w rozwinięciu skrzydeł. Jego towarzyszem jest Brad, co nie do końca mu odpowiada. *Tina Armstromg - Córka Bassa Armstronga, która zamiast kariery we wrestlingu pragnęła dostania się do świata Hollywood. Po sprawdzeniu się w karierze modelki, aktorki oraz gwiazdy rocka, jej wola walki powróciła. *Helena Douglas - Po zniszczeniu kwatery DOATEC w poprzednim turnieju, Helena wzięła na swoje barki obowiązek odbudowania organizacji oraz wyzbycia się brutalnych projektów rozpoczętych przez Donovana. *La Mariposa - Tak naprawdę nazywa się Lisa Hamilton oraz jest dawnym naukowcem pracującym nad Projektem Epsilon w DOATEC. Kontynuuje swoją pracę dla Donovana w MIST. *Kokoro - Początkująca geisha, która wstępuje do turnieju, by ponownie spotkać Helenę. Nie jest świadoma ich prawdziwego pokrewieństwa. *Bayman - Niegdyś profesjonalny zabójca, Bayman zrehabilitował się i wstąpił do bliżej nam nieznanej armii. Po walce z nieznaną zakapturzoną postacią wierzy, że DOATEC ponownie rozpoczęło realizację swoich planów. Wstępuje do turnieju, by powstrzymać organizację. *Christie - Profesjonalna zabójczyni pracująca dla Victora Donovana. Przez większość czasu służy jako jego osobisty ochroniarz pozbywający się wszystkiego, co stoi mu na drodze do celu. *Bass Armstrong - Emerytowany pro-wrestler przesadnie troszczący się o dobro swojej córki, Tiny. Powraca na ring, by powstrzymać ją przed spełnieniem pragnień o karierze w Hollywood, które mogłyby jej tylko zaszkodzić. *Jann Lee - Chcąc sprawdzić swoją siłę w starciu z groźniejszymi przeciwnikami, wstępuje do turnieju, by udowodnić swoją wartość. *Leifang - Uparta dziewczyna z zamożnej rodziny, która pragnie zmierzyć się z Jann Lee, by udowodnić mu swoją siłę. *Zack - Popularny DJ, który ocalił Helenę przed samobójczą śmiercią pod koniec czwartego turnieju. Obecnie pracuje wraz z nią, pomaga w rozwoju piątego turnieju oraz pracuje jako MC podczas owych rozgrywek. *Hitomi - Młoda kobieta wychowana przez swojego ojca (mistrza karate), która zamierza wygrać piąty turniej. Niegdyś darzyła Eina (alter-ego Hayate) silnymi uczuciami, które z czasem wygasły po poznaniu jego prawdziwej osobowości. *Ayane - Członkini sekty Hajinmon w klanie Mugen Tenshin. Nosząc na sobie piętno "przeklętego dziecka", wyrosła na śmiertelnie groźną shinobi, cały czas podążającą za swoją przyrodnią siostrą Kasumi. Jest także lojalną wspólniczką swojego przywódcy i jednocześnie przybranego brata, Hayate. *Hayate - Starszy brat Ayane i Kasumi oraz osiemnasty przywódca klanu Mugen Tenshin, na którym niegdyś przeprowadzano eksperymenty podczas Projektu Epsilon. Pomimo jej hańby, Hayate wciąż usiłuje pomóc Kasumi w powstrzymaniu jej klona. Nowe *Mila - Wschodząca gwiazda walk MMA, która zdążyła już odnieść sporo światowych sukcesów. Od dzieciństwa jest fanką Bassa Armstronga, a jej marzeniem jest pokonanie swego idola na ringu. *Rig - Majster DIG, platformy należącej do DOATEC. Pracował od swoich najmłodszych lat oraz nie pamięta niczego odnośnie swojej rodziny i imienia. Story Mode *Fałszywa Kasumi Do Odblokowania *Akira Yuki - Gościnna postać z serii Virtua Fighter. Potomek założycieka Yuki Budokan, całe dnie spędza na treningach, by stać się najlepszym wojownikiem na świecie. *Sarah Bryant - Gościnna postać z serii Virtua Fighter. Rozwiązując sprawę dotyczącą wypadku swojego brata, została porwana przez organizację Judgment 6, która w następstwie wyprała jej mózg. Choć została w późniejszym czasie uratowana przez brata, efekty eksperymentów J6 pozostają w niej po dziś dzień. *Gen Fu - Uważany za legendę, która zamiast wstępować do turniejów, skupia się na wytrenowaniu swego ucznia, Eliota. To on wysłał go w podróż mającą wyszkolić jego umiejętności i pomóc w rozwinięciu skrzydeł. *Pai Chan - Gościnna postać z serii Virtua Fighter. Pai Chan szkoliła się na wojowniczkę od najmłodszych lat. W swoim rodzinnym kraju jest także znaną aktorką. *Alpha-152 - Jeden z produktów Projektu Alfa. Jest nieludzką bronią wzorowaną na postaci Kasumi, która choć przypomina ją pod względem wyglądu i umiejętności, posiada kilka własnych śmiercionośnych ciosów. Niegrywalne *Miyako *Muramasa *Faza Czwarta *Victor Donovan